The Powerful
by Ricktatorship2016
Summary: Hana has lived in Beacon Hills for 5 years and has been a coworker of Scott's for a long time. Her boyfriend is very protective and not trusting of her because of his own troubled past. She gets thrown into a world where she just might win. Then there is Stiles and there is Scott. She loves Scott. As a friend, of course. But Stiles... that's something different. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Hey! I would really love reviews to let me know what you guys think! Reviews/follows/favorites really motivate me! Thanks lots xD (I sadly do not one Stiles. I also do not own any other part of Teen Wolf. Just in case if you guys didn't know that.) Enjoy! ***

Sometimes I wish I could be the new girl. Everyone would stare at me in awe and wonder. I have lived in Beacon Hills my entire life and known almost the exact same people. My only friend is a girl who has an extremely hard exterior and a beautiful boyfriend. Though her beautiful boyfriend has insides that make him incredibly unbearable. I have her. And Scott. That is about it. I don't really have a "social life".

"Hana!" Lydia's shrill voice calls to me. She takes quick stepping motions and her heels click on the ground. I smile at her and Jackson catches up with. Seriously, I don't like him. He just has this ambience surrounding him that makes him seem slimy. Other girls seem not to notice it, but it seems to just slap me in the face.

"Hi, what's-" I start. She just begins talking with her eyes big.

"There is a new girl. The guys are checking her out," she tells me. I shrug at this random statement. She grabs my shoulders and moves a piece of hair from my face.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask. I see Scott. I have never talked to him outside of work. Lydia usually keeps me away from that area of the cafeteria. He is nice and fun to be around, but I have never had a chance to actually see him at school.

"Not you, us! She should totes be our friend," she yells excitedly.

"You know Lydia, physical appearance shouldn't be an indication of a potential friend," I say. She and Jackson stare at me like I am crazy. I hear someone say Lydia's name. Some kid standing next to Scott said it. How have I not noticed the kid before? He is adorable and I feel something different as I absent-mindedly get closer to Scott and his friend. He doesn't have that hormonal smell. Is there a smell for that? I suppose there is if you don't put on deodorant.

"Hey Scott. I haven't really ever seen you in school before," I tell him. Scott's friend looks at him wide eyed. Scott smiles.

"Yeah, I think Lydia steers you away from us most of the time." I smile at him. "This is Stiles, by the way."

"Hi. I'm-" I begin to introduce. Stiles does some weird chuckle-giggle mixture.

"HANA!" he yells. Everyone outside looks at him.

"How'd you know?" I ask. He scoffs.

"Psh-you…I…Hana, you're…you're…uh, yeah…perfect," he says in a jumble of words. I laugh along with Scott.

"Well before this gets anymore awkward, I am going to head in. Lydia is going to freak if I am not there soon. I'll see you two in economics." Scott waves and picks up Stiles' limp hand. Stiles watches me in a frozen deer like stance. I wave at him. Suddenly I am pulled inside harshly.

"Hana! Here she comes!" Lydia exclaims in a hoarse voice. I see Scott's eyes look at her intensely. His slight askew jaw line and deep brown eyes, I can't help but stare at him from this side of the door. My boyfriend wouldn't like me looking at a beta like that. Well, I am sure he won't catch me. At least, I hope not.

*Stiles POV*

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Buddy. Hey buddy. Bud. Bud. Friend. Compadre. Brother," I say repeatedly. He continues staring at the hot new girl. When I compare the new girl to Lydia, Lydia wins. Lydia is so hot. The thing is, I have known Hana since she moved here in the 8th grade. I remember being so surprised that Lydia even spoke to Hana. Lydia is so popular and all her friends were so mainstream, that a girl like Hana seemed not to stand a chance in that group. Hana is hot, don't get me wrong. God, she's perfect. I just made a fool out of myself saying that. I don't have a crush on Hana. I just think she is perfect. I don't have a crush on her. I can't have a crush on Hana. Not for popularity reasons because she is at the top and I am at the bottom, I just can't. I just can't.

"What?" Scott yells. I frown.

"Jeez, someone is a grumpy cat this morning. Or should I say "wolf"," I joke. Scott glares at me. I shrug, seeing Hana staring at the window of one of the doors. Behind her, Lydia is pointing at the new girl.

"She has a boyfriend, Stiles," Scott says as we walk in behind the girl. The girl has a perfect butt. It is like chiseled by a god or something. Wow, I am really hormonal. I wonder what she would look like without a shirt…I wonder what Lydia would look like without a shirt…I wonder what Hana would look like without a shirt- Okay, enough of that.

"I don't like Hana. She is just really hot. Anyways, Mr. Eye-Rapist, were you undressing the new girl with your eyes?" I ask. He smiles looking at his feet.

"Yes." Lydia hasn't pounced on the new girl yet. This is indeed surprising. Sometimes I like to imagine the voice inside my head British, either British or like yoda.

"Who's Hana's boyfriend?" I ask. Scott continues staring at the new girl with a goofy smile.

"First of all: you have a crush. Second of all: An older guy," he explains with his crooked grin and chuckle. I roll my eyes, trying to keep the image of Hana out of my head. I can't have a crush on her.

"I do not have a crush…wolfie…boy," I try. He laughs.

"Nice try, Stiles," Scott says. I shrug.

"I thought it was a great insult. I am pretty sure she won't go out with an insane guy who thinks he is a werewolf," I tell him. He frowns.

"Stiles. Shut up."

"Unless-this one just came to me-she is a bitch," I laugh. He punches me in a way that looks soft, but it shoots pain through my arm. "What the hell, Scott?"

"What? I barely touched you," he promises. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. It definitely doesn't feel like you barely touched me," I say sarcastically. Why is Hana all of a sudden flooding my thoughts? Hana's boyfriend may be older, but I could probably take him. I am strong when I want to be. Unless I am faced against anyone over 120 pounds, then I am screwed. Hopefully Hana's boyfriend in a scrawny guy under 120 pounds. Yeah, because a girl like Hana would definitely be dating someone that looked like that. I am being sarcastic to myself. That's new. Then again, she doesn't care about looks. What am I having for dinner tonight? Probably fast food, again. A burger and some of those fat sticks, er, fries. I'd like to eat a burger with Hana. Hana…with her shirt off. That's nice thought for sure.

"Stiles? It seems like your mind is somewhere else today," Hana says, waving her hand in front of my drooling face. I see Scott has left. She came here to talk to me.

"Yeah, I forgot to take something today," I tell her.

"Adderall or Ritalin?" she asks. I lean back on the lock, feeling pretty cool. I lock my eyes with hers so I don't look anywhere…down.

"How did you know that? Am I doing something? I bet it is my foot. It just taps insessently. It is just tapping and tapping then I am like "Foot stop!". Except I don't talk to my foot on a regualar basis, I have friends. Scott is my friend. Did you know-" I ramble. She won't let me explain to her. Why won't she? She must not like me now. She never liked me. Why do I keeep thinking we are going to date? Speaking of date, Lydia has probably already pounced on the new kid.

"…Stiles? I have been talking to you," I hear Hana mumble. "Stiles?" she says louder. I get startled and fall backwards. Luckily I just land on my butt. If you can even call falling down in front of the most beautiful girl you have ever seen "lucky". Everyone begins smiling at me and laughing a bit.

"I am good. Just practicing…something," I assure everyone in a loud voice. Hana looks like she is going to move away from me, but instead she puts her hand out. I grab it quickly and she helps me up. "I thought you were going to ditch me." She frowns.

"My little brother has ADHD. If he ever forgot to take his medication, I would not want him to be treated with rudeness. You're a nice guy, Stiles. I am not going to leave you on the ground. I am not that type of person," she says in a hushed voice. I could focus on her and her voice. For a moment I could focus, without medication. I can focus on my image of her without her shirt on, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stiles

Searching her on Google is a great plan.

Nothing really on her. When I search her last name, beer pops up. I need to befriend her. Would I get stuck in the friend zone? I need to find out who her boyfriend is and get in with her family. People tend to find me annoying, though. She probably finds me irritating, but is trying to be nice to me. Why is she being nice? She is a nice person, Stiles. A very hot, hot, nice person. I finally find something about her. Well not about her. Her brother, Gaige Kraftig. He is in the graduating class this year and very athletic. He was very athletic, that is. Captain of the lacrosse team three years in a row, except this year. I read a part of the article.

"After interviewing the young boy, I find that he has more on his plate than any teenager I have ever met. He has a bright smile and his teammates claim him to be "hilarious" and "the best person we have ever met". He holds a job at the local theater as a manager, maintains a 4.0 gpa, captain of the lacrosse team, and takes care of his siblings after the hospitalization of his parents…" Her parents are in the hospital? Well they were anyways, this article is from one year ago. I know I will ask Scott's Mom. Maybe she knows what is going on.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Dad asks loudly. I minimize the window and turn around. I accidentally hit the desk and pencils fall to the ground.

"I'm researching beer," I answer hesitantly. He stares at me. I smile. He walks over to the computer and clicks the Google Chrome sign. It brings up the window and I look away. "Dad, c'mon." I look up at him and his eyes are gleaming with water. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he coughs. I roll my eyes.

"Dad, please," I beg.

"Look Stiles, these kids have been through a lot. I don't know why you are looking this up, but you be good to these kids," he tells me. He pauses and mumbles, "How they are alive is beyond me." I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He sighs and his hand start trembling slightly. Hana has much more background then I suspected.

"When their parents got attacked by some animal, the kids were with them," he says. "Somehow they, and the other child with them, survived." He begins to walk away. I sigh loudly.

"Dad. You can't just leave on that." He turns to me with an extremely furious, yet sad face.

"This is not something to joke about," he lectures me.

"Dad, who was the guy her?" I ask, as he begins to walk out the door his back relaxes a bit.

"Her?" he questions. I scratch my temple.

"I meant them," I promise him.

"Please, don't irritate the girl." Those words feel like a punch to my solar plexus. I don't think he meant for it to hurt me so much, but for a second I felt like I couldn't breathe. The last thing I want to do is to drive her away. He leaves my room.

Should I be worrying about Derek being behind Scott?

Nah.

"Dad. Who was with them?" I pester about seventeen times before he looks up at me from the table finally.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he says. I shrug.

"I am not a cat." He takes a deep breath.

"I am not sure if you have seen him, or even heard of him but," he pauses, "it was a guy by the name of Derek Hale."

*Hana's Point of View*

"We broke a stair, again," I say, brushing my hand against the newest jagged opening in an old wooden stair. I hear him snort and look at his slight grin. "It is hard to make you smile." I go behind him and grab his hands. He sighs heavily.

"You know why," he mutters, moving away from me. The floor is covered with twigs and glass scatters the ground.

"You know we are breaking the law," I tell him. He smirks a bit, something I don't consider a smile. It treats the sentence you have just said as useless or stupid. He feels around the tables and I sit on the bottom stair.

"We are 3 years apart and you are more mature than any of the people my age," he explains. I roll my eyes, leaning against the post.

"What are you looking for anyways?" I ask.

"I am trying to get my books together," he answers, irritably. I sigh a few times until he looks over at me. "What's your problem?" I use the post to stand up and I walk over to him.

"I'm not sure, Derek. Maybe you? You used to make my life better, but now…I am not so sure," I say. He growls and his eyes flash blue for a second. He slams a clawed hand on the table and I step away from him.

"You are not my main priority," he hisses. I spin around so I would not have to face him. Once upon a time, there was a girl. A girl people called pretty and weird. Though sometimes there was no "and". This weird girl's family got close with another family, not unlike her's. The Hales was their last name. The weird girl was not like any of them though. She had no wolf-like powers and she had no one. Not even Cora Hale, the girl close to her age would talk to her at the parties the families put together. The boy, Derek Hale, was a happy boy who wore a perfect, white smile. He was definitely charming and somehow found her. Somehow got to her and was there when she needed him. Maybe for once she could feel something with Derek. When her parents were hospitalized, she was only 15 years old. He was 18. They snuck around and she felt happy again. After about 9 months, he began losing his smile. It became harder and harder. That girl is now 16. When she felt like death was crawling its way through her. Her brothers could defend themselves, but she was no hero. What was wrong with her? How could she feel that dating a man was the right thing to do? She was not in the right place, but she stayed there anyways. For some reason, she stayed. Why do I have to be that weird girl? Why do I deserve this life? Derek is someone I love, but shouldn't. Should I? I have too many questions and zero answers.

"I haven't been for a while. I should go," I say. I run to my car and throw open the door. I sit there for a moment and bang my head against the steering wheel. What kind of girl dates an adult when she should still be a kid? I really can't be a kid. Not anymore.

Derek doesn't come to comfort me even though I know he can hear me. I know he can. So I drive home, trying to keep my eyes from wandering behind me. Gaige will wonder where I have been, as he always does. He is getting better. Shit. Shit. Shit. I forgot. Gaige can probably smell me from here. It is too late now. He can smell Derek because we forgot to eradicate the fragrance. Gaige doesn't want me dating in the first place, much less Derek Hale. Gaige will know.

"Derek," he says as I walk through the door.

"Excuse me?" I ask, looking up at him with a questioning look. Gaige is 6'3" supposed "heart throb" at school and somehow he feels it is okay for him to date. Not that he can actually control me, but he will definitely try to destroy Derek. I am not sure if I would care much. Okay, I would. A lot. I like to think I can get mad at Derek, or any other person, but it is hard for me to get that fiery rage.

"Why've you been with Derek Hale?" he questions.

"I was with Lydia, so you go ahead and ask her, Tiger," I answer. He grabs my wrist and puts it up to his nose. He gasps for air above him and coughs.

"It smells like you poured Derek perfume all over you, Hana. What the hell were you and Derek Hale doing?" he yells. I hear Grayson's door make a small clicking noise.

"Grayson! Go in your room!" I scream. I pull my arm away from Gaige. "I was looking for a cure for you." Gaige frowns.

"That is not your place to choose-" he begins. I laugh sarcastically.

"Not my place?" I ask. My eyes sting a bit. I feel that rare fiery rage inside me. I contain it. "Gaige, there is nothing I am good for in this somewhat family. I am going to my room." I go into my room and lock the door shut. I sit against the door and flip through my contacts. For some reason I look for that boy, Scott's friend. Biles? Stiles. I just want to talk to somebody different, somebody new. I desperately need that.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me! I have a lot of these going on right now, so I am trying to stay with it! So just to clarify, Hana has been her for 5 years, not since the 8th grade. Sorry for not being consistent! So enjoy!***

Hana POV

"Hana, are you planning to go to school _today_?" Gaige yells from the main room. I don't think he will ever truly understand that I have to do more than put on clothes in the morning to get ready. Both Gaige and Grayson don't even have to comb their hair because their hair is naturally perfect in the morning. I have to straighten it, at least, if I even have a hope of non-frizzy hair.

Since I don't have any time this morning because I spent last night having conflicts with myself about if I should ask Scott for Stiles' cell phone number. I decided that I could never be good enough for a guy like Stiles. It was something about him that pulls my brain to him. Perfection out of his imperfections, if that is even possible. The thing is, I don't know much about him and I have never seen him before. Apparently he has lived here his whole life, according to Scott's stories.

"I'm coming. You missed Lacrosse tryouts," I tell him as I hurry out to his car. Grayson stays home for another half an hour, waiting for his bus to come. His school day starts quite a bit after ours'. I jump in the car that used to belong to Dad. It is shiny and beautiful. For some reason, I love it like it is another sibling. It reminds me so much of Dad and it gives me an odd sort of good pain.

"You don't think I know that?" he asks in an agitated voice. I roll my eyes and sit in the passengers seat. I pull down the mirror and look at myself. As he begins pulling out, he makes quick glances at me. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I sigh.

"Fix your makeup, or whatever. Not like anyone is going to go out with you," he says. I snap my head to glare at him. "That's not-"

"Oh, yeah. I am sure. Great to know I've got a great older brother like you," I mumble. I flip the mirror upwards, feeling as if it is a useless effort.

"Jesus Christ Hana. What's your problem?" he questions with a voice that has no effort to conceal he doesn't care.

"Shit, I don't know. Maybe Dad being gone. Maybe Mom being gone. Maybe us not having enough money since you ditched Derek's help-" I hiss. He scoffs.

"Hale? He pinned you against the wall and forced a kiss on you. If I hadn't gotten there he would have done worse," Gaige growls. I sigh heavily. "Look, can we just drop this? I don't feel like talking about Hale or our parents."

"You never do. You treat me like one of your useless things you keep forgetting to hide in the attic, so no one sees it. And his name is Derek. Stop referring to him as if he were never a friend," I say.

"Hell, I'm sorry, Hana. I didn't know you would defend rapists," he says with a smirk. I frown.

"Pull over or I swear…"

"You swear what. You have no place in our family, telling me or Grayson what to do. There is nothing special about you, Hana," he laughs. My eyes begin to sting again. "Sorry, but-"

"Derek's not…" I trail off as we pull into the parking lot. "Just trust me Gaige, we do much more than share a quick kiss lately." He screeches to a spot and whips his angry gaze to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks with his claws growing.

"Finstock said that you could still join the team and take your place as captain," I tell him. I try not to let tears fall my face, but they fall anyways. The bell rings and I hurry inside. Allison waves, but notices my tears. She begins to ask what's wrong. I shake my head and leave her behind. I know there isn't anything special about me, so why would anyone want to be with this? Derek loves me, but I don't think we could ever become anything. I am a wreck and he is perfectly structured. I am nothing but a bird without wings surrounded by beautiful, colorful birds that show off how they can fly.

Stiles POV

"Tell me what they're saying," I order Scott, pointing at my dad, an officer, and the principal talking. Scott stares at them for a moment. "Can you hear 'em?"

"Sh," Scott whispers. I grip onto is shoulder. "Curfew 'cuz of the body." I sigh, slapping my hand against my leg.

"Unbelievable, my dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants," I say angrily. Scott leans against the wall and tilts his head.

"Well you can't exactly tell your dad about Derek," Scott says.

"I can do something."

"Like what?" Scott asks. I shrug.

"Like find the other half of the body." I begin to walk away from Scott.

"Are you kidding?" he yells after me. I don't respond and continue walking. I stare at my feet, trying to not make eye contact with people. By accident I run into someone. Their textbooks fall to the ground. I squat down and pick them up.

"Hey sorry," I say. It's her. Hana. I don't know what it was that made me look her up. We have lived in this town together for years, but when she came up to Scott…I knew she was different. She doesn't care about the things that Lydia cares about. Hana cares about other people, which Lydia never does. Lydia is rude, beautiful and everything but caring. The way Hana looks at people, it is as if she can see good in everyone.

"No problem…Stiles, right?" she says. I nod, surprised that she remembered my name. Some tiny place in her brain, I am there. My name is floating around in Hana Kraftig;s head. I feel like I should do some celebration dance, but decide against it,

"Uh, yeah. It is," I say. She looks at me. Her eyes look different. When she does the eyeliner that comes away from her eyelid, one is always a tiny bit crooked. It looks like she had done it, but it is smudged. Her eyelashes are clumped and almost invisible streaks line her cheeks. Is it creepy that I notice these little changes? I hand her the textbooks, slowly.

"Thanks," she says with a weak voice. She turns away from me, and begins to walk away. The butterflies try to make me stay back, but words sputter out of my mouth. They aren't the words I chose though.

"I had my Adderall," I say. She stops, and turns around with a smile.

"Well, that's good," she says. "I gotta get my-"

"I meant to…I mean-uh- I wanted…Why were you crying?" I finally ask. Her smile disappears and she looks at her feet. She steps closer to me.

"How did you notice?" she whispers. She bites her lip in the cutest way.

"Uh, I can tell by your makeup," I say. She feels her face.

"Is there something wrong? Does it really look that bad?" she questions. I shake my head. I have to keep my hands in my pockets to keep them from touching her. Right now, I want to hug her more than anything. Just hold her, but I know that would just make her irritated. That's all I know how to do.

"You never look bad," I answer. She blushes brightly. "Scott didn't notice, but just little imperfections on your cheeks. Not imperfections, but-I mean-"

"Stiles. It's okay. Perfection is not beauty, imperfection is," she says. Well, now I feel bad for calling her perfect in my head.

"Then you are the most imperfect person I know," I tell her. For once, I knew what to say without even one stutter. She make me calmer. Her eyes water up.

"I need to go," she quietly croaks. As she turns to leaves, my hand reaches out and grabs her arm against my will. She looks back in anger. "Don't touch me. Trust me, nothing good will come out of it." I drop my hand as she hurries away. I look at my feet, and I hurt. I never have felt this way about a girl before. Lydia denies me everyday, yet I feel no real pain. That look of anger on Hana's face stabbed me. For once, I do not think of her without her shirt on her. I think of me hugging her and making her feel better. Though I wish to be able to make people feel better, all I do it agitate them.


	4. Chapter 4

Xx Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for those staying with it! :DD Also, Stiles' POV Is a bit short! Thanks for reading! This has skipped ahead to around season 2 I think so Spoiler Warning? c: xX

Hana's POV

"I never thought this would even need to be discussed in the first place, Derek," I say. He leans back, his red eyes flashing. Derek is power hungry, though he denies it, and creating werewolves non-stop. Not to mention there is something going on, nobody will tell me what. Scott doesn't know what it is, but he knows something is wrong. Gaige and Derek know, but their one common interest is keeping me out of everything. They don't think I am strong enough to be apart of their world. They don't think I can handle anything alone.

"You say you feel it in the air? Well someone is here. They are coming at the Argent funeral and you cannot say you are close to me. You cannot say anything," he orders. I put my head in my hands and he sits down beside me.

"You are putting these teenagers at risk," I tell him.

"I am putting you at risk," he corrects. I look over at him, and for one of the first times ever, I see tears building up in his eyes. My stomach turns.

"Look, Derek we have been there for each other forever. I helped you stand after Paige. I helped you just as much as you help me. I can take care of myself. Their just hunters and I am just a human." I grab his leg, locking my eyes with him. He kisses me and I feel him. His emotions and a salty tear that gets locked inbetween our cheeks.

"He won't care," he whispers. He stands up. "You need to leave." I widen my eyes. "Get out!" Slowly, I stand up and walk towards the door. I don't slam it, I don't yell hateful words, because I hurt too much to do anything but let tears fall down my face.

"Thank you for helping my family with our financial issues. Your services are no longer needed nor welcome," I say, trying to keep a steady voice. I close the door softly and stumble to my car. Blinking a couple times, the tears stop. They have to stop. Fixing my makeup, I leave the house and decide to visit Lydia at the hospital. My mind needs to be elsewhere because I can't...think about him. It kills me inside.

Cop cars surround the hospital. I jump out of my car, attempting to hide my tears and utter fear. I see Sheriff Stilinski talking quickly to some other cops. Stiles and Scott stand impatiently beside him, exchanging an excessive amount of nervous glances. Scott notices me, and does a little head nod towards me. He tries to make it nonchalant, but Stiles is off in another world. Scott grabs Stiles' face and turns it towards me. I try to move forward, but I am frozen. Somehow I know she is gone, like her presense is missing. Maybe I am going crazy, trying to make myself special when I am not. Stiles and Scott stride to me.

"What happened?" I ask softly. "She is gone, isn't she?"

"How did you know?" Scott questions with one eyebrow raised. Stiles glares at him, nudging Scott a bit. Scott looks at Stiles quizically.

"Hana, my dad will find her, I know it," Stiles promises, in a pained voice. I can tell he is afraid too. I want to embrace him, but it seems a bit innopropriate. Also, it may be just a tiny bit awkward with Scott watching me intensly.

"I don't doubt it," I whisper. My voice is croaky and ugly. Sherriff Stilinksi moves to us. His eyes are set primarily on Stiles with a rage in his step and his brows furrowed.

"Scott...Stiles," he begins. Stiles jumps a bit. "I think you shouldn't bother her." I shrug.

"It is fine, Sheriff. Believe it or not, they are not too bad at making me feel better" I tell him, managing to get some courage in my voice. That isn't the total truth, but they were trying. Stiles is at least, Scott seems a bit suspicious of me. I don't think he realizes I know his secret and he probably doesn't know about Derek. Scott would probably be even more suspicious if he found out about Derek. Nobody is too fond of Derek...especially Scott.

"I can give you a ride, if you like," the sheriff says, his thumbs through the belt loops on his pants. I have known Sheriff Stilinski for years and it is obvious he is getting a bit uncomfortable. He hides it well, his face plastered with a mask of "everything is still okay". But just like Stiles, he is still devastated. That little twitch of pain. They miss her so much.

"No, it's fine. Stiles' said he would drive me," I say. Stiles looks at Scott, then me.

"I- uh-" Stiles starts.

"Stiles, you didn't bring your Jeep anyways," Scott says. For some reason, Scott decides to trust me with his best friend. That has to be a good thing. Stiles and I get in my car and begin to drive away, when finally Stiles asks me.

"Wait, if I am driving you home, how will you get your car back? Should I drop myself off? Or should I give it back at school?" Stiles rambles as I direct him the final turn to my street. He comes to a stop at my drive ways, shooting many options at me.

"You can just stay at my house until your dad is free to pick you up," I suggest. After a moment of silence sitting in the car, I turn to look at him. He is frozen for some reason, his Adam's apple twitch from a heavy gulp. Trying to figure out what he is afraid of, I look around the car. "You okay, Stiles?" He nods slowly. I smile at him and we head inside my house.

Stiles' POV

OH GOD. I am in her house, I AM IN HER HOUSE. I am in Hana Kraftig's house. What do I do? Do I hold her hand? Do I go in her room? No I shouldn't go in her room. She could have bras on the floor, or makeup. Whatever girls keep on their floors, private stuff. I stuff my hands and let Hana lead the way.

"I brought a friend," she yells in a harsh unhappy tone. She leads me down a hall and opens a wooden door. My stomach begins turning as I begin to realize it is her room. I freeze, unsure if I should wait for her to come back out again. She laughs, a quirky, hiccup kind of laugh.

"Uh, you want me to wait?" I ask, wiping the sweat off my neck with my hand.

"You can come in! There isn't a black hole in here," she laughs. I shake my head as I carefully step into her room. Clothes are scattered around the room and a few movie posters decorate the walls. A small, hand crafted wooden desk sits in the corner of the room next to an old, small TV. Her bed is a little bigger then twin sized.

"If there was a black hole, all your stuff would be sucked in," I say. She sits on the floor, clearing off a spot for me on the ground next to her.

"You're a dork," she scoffs. I look at my feet as I sit down, twiddling my thumbs. She punches me gently.

"Hey, be careful with me. I don't have much muscle, if you haven't noticed," I tell her. She laughs again, which makes me smile. Her laugh is so awkward and not normal. She covers her mouth everytime, trying to muffle the sound.

"Eh, muscley guys aren't really my type anyways. Sarcastic, smart, a little cuteness wouldn't hurt. The real muscley guys tend to be pretty cocky, in both ways," she says, a bit sadly as if recalling something. I do a little half smile.

"Well, I am definately not sarcastic," I tell her sarcastically. She does a little half smile, her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinks.

"Well, you definately aren't cute either." She has to have said this sarcastically. Nobody thinks I am cute, at least I don't think so. I am too...dorky. Her cheeks blush and she closes her eyes for a moment. Her face turns pale and I swear I can see here heart beating under her shirt. Under her shirt...

"Are you okay?" I manage to ask. The door swings open.

"I assume you are the reason the wonderful sheriff is at my door," a deep voice says lightheartadly. It must be Gaige, Hana's older brother. I stand up quickly, a quick rush of fear spreading throughout me. I don't know what about him scares me. His deep, scratchy voice, maybe the tilt of his head, or it could be that smirk that reminded me of Derek. Derek always brings a beautiful jolt of hate to my body. I hear my dad's distant laugh. Gaige keeps his glare on me as I practically run out of Hana's room.

"See ya," Hana says softly. I nod, afraid to mutter a word to her around Gaige. I go out the door and jump in the car. Dad stays inside, talking to Gaige a bit. They share a laugh and Dad shakes Gaige's hand. Gaige glares at me in a way that I have only seen a werewolf do on the full moon.

Then I see something, just as he is shutting the door. I must have imagined it, with all that adreneline, happiness and fear. Something to do with my ADHD. It couldn't have been, but his eyes...his eyes. I remember before, before Derek became the alpha, his eyes glowed this blue. A cold, stare blue that chilled everything in the room when his eyes flashed. When his face morphed into that wolf and his fangs erupted from his gums, his eyes were the things that scared me. Gaige's eyes shifted.

His eyes glowed blue.


End file.
